


Un soupçon de vérité

by Romana_IntheVoid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (because I can't imagine Flich without her), Amortentia, F/M, Friendship/Love, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Potions Class (Harry Potter), Pre-Canon, Scents & Smells, immortal Mrs Norris, love smell
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romana_IntheVoid/pseuds/Romana_IntheVoid
Summary: « Alors Sev, de quelle odeur sont tes désirs ?— Si tu savais, Lili, si tu savais... »
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape





	Un soupçon de vérité

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations ! Bienvenue dans une de mes premières fanfictions sur Harry Potter ! Cette histoire date de début 2014 époque à laquelle je l'avais postée sur Fanfiction.net. L'aventage de transférer mes travaux sur ce site c'est que je peux les relire des années après et me souvenir vaguement de les avoir écrits^^' Malgré les années, je pense et j'espère que ça vous plaira :)

Severus ajouta un dernier ingrédient au chaudron qui mijotait devant lui. La potion vira au nacré, Lily eut un sourire : cela avait été difficile mais ça y était, elle était parfaite. Le Serpentard, lui, ne quitta pas sa mine concentrée.

« C’était… intéressant. Mais je ne comprends pas : l’Amortentia n’est étudiée qu’après le passage des ASPIC normalement. Pourquoi nous le faire faire aujourd’hui ?

— C’est McGonagall, Lily leva un sourcil interrogateur et il poursuivit, Slughorn lui a apparemment assuré que ses 5èmes années seraient parfaitement capables de réussir cette épreuve. Ta directrice a mauvaise influence sur lui. » 

Un instant stupéfiée, la jeune fille se retourna et observa la salle de classe.  
À part eux, les seuls qui ne semblaient pas à deux doigts de la crise de nerf étaient Black et Potter. Mais, en posant son regard sur eux, Lily les vit discuter tranquillement, leur préparation abandonnée aux premiers ingrédients. 

Severus balaya la salle du regard et esquissa une grimace.

« Et Gryffondor l’emporte…

La lionne lui mit un léger coup de coude dans les côtes, son air courroucé mis à mal par le rire qui franchissait ses lèvres. 

Leur regard se reporta rapidement sur la potion qui reposait. Du chaudron sortait désormais une volute de fumée et Lily s’éloigna d’un pas, les yeux emplis de curiosité. 

— Alors Qu'est-ce que tu sens ? », la question était indiscrète, elle le savait. Mais c’était Sev’, ils n’avaient aucuns secrets l’un pour l’autre.

Le jeune homme hésita une fraction de seconde puis se pencha au-dessus du chaudron et en inhala les vapeurs.

Qu’est-ce qu’il sentait ?  
Il sentait une odeur fleurie, agréable, une odeur qu’il reconnaissait entre toutes, celle des cheveux de Lily. Cette odeur ? Il la respirait à chaque fois qu’ils travaillaient ensemble, à chaque éclat de rire, lorsqu’elle jetait sa chevelure rousse en arrière pour dégager ses yeux…  
Puis venait ensuite une légère odeur de renfermé. Pas cette odeur âcre qui règne dans les caves et cachots, non. C’était l’odeur de la vieille salle de classe où ils aimaient se retrouver lors des week-ends pluvieux. Cette odeur devenue agréable qu’une aération intensive et de multiples sorts n’avaient pas complètement réussi à dissiper…

« Sev’ ?

La voix de la rouquine le tira de ses pensées et il la regarda. Pouvait-il le lui dire ? Non, pas tout, pas ici.

— L’odeur de _La_ salle. » 

Il hésita devant son sourire lumineux. Elle semblait heureuse de son affection. Peut-être devrait-il le lui dire finalement ? Lui avouer qu’il l’aimait.  
Sauf qu’elle était si parfaite… Lily Evans méritait bien mieux qu’un Serpentard asocial et aigri. Elle méritait quelqu’un de bien, quelqu’un qui l’aimerait aussi fort que lui l’aimait… Non, il valait bien mieux pour elle qu’il ne lui dise rien. Qu’il taise ses sentiments, qu’il la laisse s’épanouir sans ses épines pour la retenir, pour l’emprisonner.

« Des poils de chat, je sens aussi une odeur de poils de chat. »

Des remarques sarcastiques fusèrent du côté du duo de Gryffondor et Severus rata la lueur déçue dans le regard de Lily, occupé qu’il était à affirmer que - « Non. » - il n’était pas amoureux de McGonagall et que - « Salazar ! Non. » - encore moins de Miss Teigne. Ces deux là étaient prêts à dire n’importe quelle idiotie, pourvu de critiquer le Serpentard honni.

Lily de son côté ferma les yeux, elle savait que Severus n’avait jamais eu droit à un animal - Tobias avait déjà bien du mal à supporter la présence de son fils, alors celle d’une bestiole ! - mais elle avait pensé que… elle avait cru...  
Ça avait été une erreur, elle secoua la tête, ils étaient amis depuis des années, espérer plus n’était qu’un stupide rêve de petite fille. Ce qu’elle était sotte parfois… Elle était Lily Evans après tout ! Une excellente sorcière, née-moldue et fière de l’être, meilleure amie - et seulement - d’un ténébreux Serpentard à qui elle se promit d’offrir un chaton au prochain Noël. 

Inconscient de la tristesse qu’il lui avait causée, Severus s’approcha d’elle. « Et toi Lily ?

Elle respira la fumée et soupira.

_Moi ?_ , aurait-elle voulu pouvoir dire, _Je sens une odeur de fleurs, de mimosa._

_Tu sais bien ce que cela signifie Sev’… Il y a un mimosa dans le parc où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Il embaumait tellement ce jour là, c’est même l’une des rares choses dont je me souvienne qui n’ont aucun rapport avec toi ou la magie, cette capiteuse odeur, promesse d’été…_

_C’est sous cet arbre que nous nous retrouvons, sous cet arbre que nous avons parlé ensemble des heures et des heures durant.  
Sous cet arbre aux fleurs d’or nous avons écouté des vieux disques, j’ai chanté, tu m’as souri… Sous ce mimosa… Tu lisais un livre, moi je crayonnais, me perdant simplement dans la paix de ce lieu, dans le noir de tes yeux…_

_Tu vois ? Je verse dans la sensiblerie, si tu m’entendais tu me lancerais ton regard, celui qui dit que je dois rester fière et impassible comme un volcan qui dort… Car la glace n’est pas une comparaison idéale pour toi, tu m’as toujours vue comme une flamme dansante. Mais, moi aussi, j’ai parfois le droit de céder aux larmes._

_Il y a tant de souvenirs dans cette senteur. Les mimosas étaient en fleur lorsque j’ai découvert la magie, c’est sous cet arbre-là que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, tout naturellement. C’est à cet endroit que j’espérais recevoir mon premier baiser…_

_Je t’aime Sev’, cette senteur est celle de mon amour pour toi, celle de nos jours heureux…_

— Une odeur de vieux livres… » _Et c’est vrai, je le réalise désormais… Étouffée sous le mimosa, cette odeur n’est pas ce que tu crois, c’est le symbole de notre amitié._

Cela lui rappelait tellement de choses : les livres et sa soif d’apprendre, les heures passées à étudier avec son ami, ces heures de silence emplies de la présence de l’autre… Ils ne discutaient pas, ils n’en avaient pas besoin. Assis côte à côte leurs bras se frôlaient et cela leur suffisait. Face à face ils se lançaient parfois de discrets regards, comme pour s’assurer de la présence de l’autre puis, depuis peu, pour simplement se regarder.

« Et celle du parfum de ma mère. », mais cela, c’était un mensonge.

Elle adorait ses parents et, il y a à peine quelques années, être chez elle aurait fait partie de ses désirs. Elle aimait Poudlard, c’était devenu, comme avait dit McGonagall, sa seconde maison et la première lui manquait. Mais dans le château il n’y avait pas de Tobias Snape ou de Pétunia, et c’était mieux ainsi.

Severus détourna les yeux. Il avait bien fait de ne pas le lui dire, elle ne l’aimait pas, d’ailleurs qui l’aimerait ? Il était froid, désagréable, bien trop Serpentard pour elle. Il comprenait qu’elle désire rentrer chez elle, c’était normal après tout, elle avait une vie heureuse, elle…

Les deux amis laissèrent leur regard voleter à travers la salle, attentifs à ce que leurs regards ne se croissent pas. Ils avaient bien fait de ne rien dire. 

Elle ne l'aimait pas.  
Il ne l'aimait pas.

C'était évident.

Et le destin se mit en place… Pourtant, les conditions étaient parfaites, l’histoire aurait pu être changée…  
Tout ce qui leur manquait était un soupçon d’honnêteté.


End file.
